1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a rainproof, swivel fitting for electrical conduit.
2. Background
Various efforts have been made to develop swivel type fittings such as couplings or connectors for electrical conduit and similar structures. Several problems have been associated with previous efforts to develop swivel type fittings which are substantially rainproof and which also are operable to allow free swiveling movement of one conduit section relative to another conduit section or relative to an enclosure.
In many applications of electrical conduit for housing electrical conductors and the like, there is a growing need to provide a conduit connection between a machine or component which is moving relative to another and wherein free swiveling movement should be provided at some point in the conduit system. Such applications also typically do not require that the connection be completely resistant to admission of water or other fluids into the interior or wireway of the conduit if submersed, for example, but it is necessary that the connection be essentially rainproof or resistant to the admission of water into the wireway as a result of liquid spray in the vicinity of the fitting.
Prior art types of swivel couplings or connectors for electrical conduits and the like are typified by two or more components and a resilient gasket and wherein one component is threadedly connected to another. Upon tightening of one component relative to the other to engage the resilient sealing element, a binding action occurs which does not permit a swiveling movement and in fact eliminates any relative motion.
Accordingly, it has been considered highly desirable to provide a swivel type fitting or coupling for electrical conductor conduits which is mechanically uncomplicated, is capable of providing a continuous electrical ground path through the fitting structure, is essentially rainproof in all operating positions and provides free swiveling movement of one fitting member relative to another without the chance of disconnection or unthreading of the coupled parts due to swiveling movement or vibration. It is to this end that the present invention has been developed.